


Of All the Gin Joints in All the World

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Flower Child Harry, Flower Crowns, M/M, Punk Louis, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis decides to go for a walk when the fire alarm goes off in the middle of the night, exiling him from his dorm for a short while. On his walk, he meets a young boy with no shoes and petals in his hair who doesn't mention his tattoos but has a strange fascination with one of his piercings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All the Gin Joints in All the World

**Author's Note:**

> Me (teacuphaz) and louis-tomlinrad on tumblr came up with this fic in an effort to surprise her friend Morgan for her birthday! So happy birthday, Morgan, You've got a pretty rad friend and I appreciate your support for my writing. I hope this is up to your standards!
> 
> If anyone wants to leave feedback or wish this wonderful girl a happy birthday, please do so in the comments below!

Of All the Gin Joints in All the World

“Fucking hell.” Louis wasn’t one to swear, but turning to his clock to realize it was only three in the morning on a Tuesday night in his dorm and the fire alarm was going off was enough to make him swear even on his best day. Louis knew that even though the majority of the students on campus stayed in his building and had class at eight, the teachers would be less than sympathetic. He was lucky that this particular Wednesday, both of his classes had been cancelled due to teacher absences, and even if they hadn’t have been, his first class would’ve started at two, but this wasn’t exactly an ideal start to what was supposed to be a great day off.

He grabbed his sweater and phone, not bothering to grab any other devices because his chances were that it wasn’t an actual fire, just some college mishap that had caused the alarm to go off at this bloody hour of the morning. He walked down the hallway and to the stairs which were packed with groggy, complaining teenagers who were grumbling about being woken up at this hour when Louis was sure that most of them hadn’t even gone to bed yet.

At nearly eighteen years old, Louis had just started his first year of university, moving a few hours away to go to school. Though it was November, he hadn’t made many friend yet, though he didn’t realize that till now, standing outside surrounded by people he sort of knew and having no one to talk to. He fiddled with his lip ring anxiously, partially thankful that he’d fallen asleep in his clothes rather than an embarrassing pair of pyjamas, too exhausted to undress before bed. 

It wasn’t that nobody had tried to talk to him; they had, but Louis was irritated by the way they approached him, though he knew he brought it upon himself. The multiple tattoos littering his body seemed to be the automatic conversation starter, but Louis wasn’t sure he wanted to be friends with someone who started a conversation by asking him about his tattoos. His piercings were less abnormal for an eighteen year old boy, seeing as he only had his lip and ears pierced with two black studs and a black hoop respectively.

As it was mid-November, the air was chilly, especially at this time of night, and all the students were eager to go back inside the building. When the firemen arrived, they rushed out of their vehicle, storming into the building to presumably check for the fire. Louis spotted one fireman outside, impatiently walking over to wear he was speaking to a few students who were complaining about the cold.

“Like I said, until every room is checked, we can’t let you guys in. We need to make sure every room is cleared of people and potential threats before we clear re-entry.” Great, Louis thought, shoving his hands into his pockets to warm them up temporarily. He wished he’s thought to grab a sweater, envious of the other’s still cozy in warm pyjamas. Seeing as they wouldn’t be going inside anytime soon, Louis thought that he might as well go for a walk to hopefully warm up a bit.

Louis walked down the street, turning between two fence posts and into the park where the duck pond resided. It hadn’t yet frozen over, though the air tonight felt like it should have already. Louis could see his breath, shuddering briefly as he tried to shake the cold from his bare limbs. He was thankful to be away from the crowd, though he wished for a second that he hadn’t ventured out alone when his eyes distinguished a silhouette on the park bench nearly a hundred meters away. Louis could’ve turned around easily, but he thought the figure may have noticed him too, and some illogical part of him didn’t want to face the embarrassment of the stranger noticing how he abruptly changed paths. He kept walking down the paved winding path through the grass in the park, approaching the stranger step by step as he avoided staring anywhere but the ground.

When he got close enough, Louis dared to lift his head, peering at the other person who seemed unaffected by his presence, long legs extended off the bench with relaxed posture. Noticing that the person wasn’t looking at him, Louis stared more directly. It was a boy with long legs, and Louis squinted through the dark to realize that the boy wasn’t wearing shoes, feet resting on the grass a foot away from the icy pavement. The boy’s head of dark curls were adorned with what looked like some sort of crown, and it took Louis a moment to make out the shape of petals on large flowers tied together around his head. After a few moments, the boy looked up, and Louis realized he had stopped walking as he analyzed the boy on the bench, eyes locking as Louis’ breath stuck in his throat. The boy had the most piercing eyes, even in the dim light of the lamps that illuminated the field they were in the middle of. Louis licked his lips, unable to move or speak and not sure of which he should do. The silence rung in his ears, moments passing slower than the clock ticking, when finally, the boy on the bench spoke.

“Hello.” He said politely, and Louis found that he was not scared. He remained motionless, swallowing the lump in his throat before speaking.

“Hi.” He lifted his hand to wave cautiously, analyzing the boy’s face. A smile appeared on the boy’s lips, eyes remaining locked on Louis’ confidently and fearlessly.

“What is your name?” They stayed a few meters apart, neither with any desire to move.

“Louis.” Louis breathed. He knew there was a follow up question that he should be asking, but he found his mind blank. Though in situations that were awkward Louis usually found himself incessantly toying with his lip ring with the focus of a lunatic, he stayed still even to the tip of his tongue, feeling like even the very ends of his fingers were cemented.

“I’m Harry.” Now Louis remembered the follow up question he should have asked. In most situations, he would have cursed himself for being so awkward, but he felt oddly at ease in this situation, other than the fact that his entire body had that tingling feeling that he felt when his foot fell asleep. He attributed this to the cold, eyes fixed on the boy’s who he now knew to be Harry.

“I like your flowers.” Louis had no concept of what he was expected to say but he felt like this was okay, Harry’s smile growing larger.

“I make them myself. There are a lot of flowers in the park. Would you like one?” Harry offered, and subconsciously, Louis’ face pulled itself into a large smile. He hadn’t smiled this big since he'd arrived at university at the end of August, and he couldn’t remember a time before that that he’d smiled like this either. Louis attributed it to the lack of sleep and the change of season going to his head. He sat beside Harry on the bench, watching as the boy’s fingers twisted stems together carefully, knuckle joints unaffected by the cold when they should have been stiffened. Louis admires the boy’s big careful hands which contrasted with the delicate flowers in a strange juxtaposition. After what could’ve been seconds, hours, of even days, Harry tied off the ends to the flower crown, turning to Louis to brush his hair back and place it atop his head. Louis found himself mindlessly flipping his lip ring, an action that seemed delayed by this odd situation, but he stopped to smile back at Harry who was proud of his handiwork. “I used to do this all the time when I was a kid, I guess I just got good at it.” This answered one of Louis’ many unspoken questions, but before he could speak, Harry continued. “Why are you in the park this late, Louis?”

Louis shuddered at the way Harry slowly pronounced his name, enunciating the syllables carefully. He hadn’t considered that it might be weird for Harry to be seeing him at the park, not just the other way around.

“The fire alarm went off in my dorm and they won’t let us back in yet. You?” Harry nodded, shifting his position on the bench so that he was seated more upright, and it wasn’t until this moment that he realized how tall the boy was. His height evidently surpassed Louis’ by far, and for the first time that night, Louis felt uneasy.

“Wanted to make flower crowns. School’s out tomorrow for some professional development day for the teachers, so I felt like there was nothing stopping me.” Harry paused momentarily. “You go to the college?” Louis nodded, smiling for some unknown reason.

“Yeah. I’ll be eighteen next month. What about you?”

“Fifteen.” He responded simply, and though Louis thought he looked older than that, it wasn’t unbelievable that he was only fifteen.

“Where are your shoes?” Louis asked at last. It was the question he was trying to avoid out of courtesy, sensing that Harry was a very polite person who although may not be easily offended, was on some level where he was too good to be asked questions based on such obvious observations. Louis thought of how he hated being asked about his tattoos, mentally damning himself for even asking Harry about his shoes.

“I don’t like shoes.” 

“Are your feet cold?” Louis’ questions were coming out like word vomit. Louis didn’t even feel like it was him who was asking these intrusive things. Harry smirked, huffing a small laugh through his nose.

“Yeah.” He spoke simply. Louis was absolutely enamoured with need to know everything about this boy. Harry seemed more intriguing than Louis’ favourite book, and Louis was unexplainably enticed before he even had the chance to realize it. “You have goosebumps.” Harry pointed out, reaching to touch Louis’ arm. Louis was disappointed that his arms were too numb to feel the touch, but it hardly stopped the electricity in the way Harry’s fingers rested on his skin. He noticed the way Harry’s fingers traced the tattoos without mentioning them, though Louis thought he may not mind if Harry mentioned his tattoos, then the fingers pulled back, retreating from his body.

“I like my shoes.” Louis’ feet dangled off the bench. He lifted them to look at his burgundy Vans, his favourite pair. He didn’t often wear socks with them for some reason, but the chilly weather made him wish he had. He hardly had time to think about how stupid this conversation sounded, distracted by the way Harry was staring at him. “What?” Louis asked, surprised by how rude he sounded, probably out of habit.

“I’ve always wondered what it would feel like to have a lip piercing.” Harry admitted, chewing on his own bottom lip.

“Not that weird anymore. I like having a hoop in it so I can play with it though.”

“I’ve noticed.” Louis wasn’t sure of the implications of what Harry just said, but he thought about kissing someone else and having them play with his lip ring. He tried not to think too hard when the person he was imagining turned into Harry, and it became a serious feat to restrain from making the noises he would be making in that situation. Harry smiled, looking away from Louis at last to touch his toes to Louis’ pant leg, placing his foot flat in the grass a second later. “How long before you get to go back inside?” Louis had almost forgotten why he was out this late, the college seeming like some distant other world while he sat here with Harry.

“I suppose they’ve let everyone go back inside by now.” Louis adjusted his flower crown nervously, somewhat happy that no one would have to see him wearing it as they would all be sleeping.

“It looks great on you." Harry reassured, resting a hand on his leg. “Would you want me to walk you back to your room?” He offered. Louis paused, heart clenching for some reason. He didn’t want to just get up and leave and never see Harry again. Of course he wanted the boy to walk with him.

“Please.” 

It wasn’t a very long walk, just ten minutes down the road, but he watched the way Harry’s feet flattened against the pavement as he walked, petals loosely hanging in his curls. It wasn’t until he was standing that he noticed that Harry towered nearly half a foot above him.

“You’re tall.” He spoke, turning the corner to leave the park.

“You sound nervous and I’ve been trying to figure out why.” Harry stopped in his tracks, smirking in Louis’ direction. “You don’t seem like the kind of guy who would be intimidated by me.” Louis didn’t respond, and within a few seconds, Harry was walking again, legs closing the distance between him and Louis quickly. “Is it because I’m too tall?” 

“No.” Louis laughed, attempting to avoid Harry’s constant, piercing eye contact. “You’re just different.” 

“You’re different too.” Louis supposed that was true, finally caving and looking up to see Harry still looking at him.

“Your eyes are amazing.” It was another statement that he wasn’t able to stop. Harry smirked again, grabbing Louis’ hand and holding it gently, still walking. Louis’ hands were numb, he’s sure Harry’s must be too, but that somehow made the contact even better.

When they reached his room, he didn’t want Harry to leave. He wished that his word would just come out like they had earlier that night, but he stayed silent, not letting go of the boy’s hand. There were still some people in the hallways, but Louis hardly cared what they must be saying about him right now, contrary to how he usually felt.

“Am I invited in?” Harry asked, Louis nodding furiously as he opened his door and motioned for Harry to follow. He had one of the smaller rooms in the dorm, but at least he didn’t have a room mate. Sitting on his bed, he flicked his iPod on on his speaker dock, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Louis could hardly believe that a fire alarm resulted in him having such a beautiful boy in his room at this time of night, silently praising whatever stupid kid set it off.

“You can eat anything you want. I’ve got mostly junk though.” Noticing how Harry stopped to look on the shelves at the front of the room.

“I’m alright, thanks.” Harry sat on the bed next to Louis, looking him in the eyes again. Louis had the wind knocked out of him by how green Harry’s eyes were in the light, contrasting with the pink petals that sat in his dark hair. He tugged at his lip ring nervously, feeling circulation return to his cold fingers in the warm room. “I’ve got one tattoo. Inner bicep. It’s a star. My friend did it out of his garage.” Harry admitted, smiling when Harry pointed to it. “Mom was pissed.”

“Got mine in the same place, but the other arm. My first one I mean. My mom wasn’t too happy but she said that if I was going to get them, she’d rather me get them safe and professionally. That’s the only reason she consented.” Louis laughed, remembering how his mom reacted when he said he’d get it done with her permission or not. He was proud of his tattoos and had many more planned for when he was eighteen, knowing his mother would never sign off on a couple of the bigger ones.

“Does it… Get in the way when you’re kissing?” Harry asked cautiously, reaching out to touch Louis’ lips. This was the first time he was able to feel Harry’s skin against his, almost leaping back in shock. He remained as still as possible while Harry’s fingers flipped the ring over like his tongue had previously.

“No.” Louis’ voice was higher than normal. “I actually quite like it.”

“May I?” Louis didn’t realize what Harry was asking for until their lips met. Slowly, yet too quick for Louis to comprehend, Harry touched their lips together, Louis opening his lips after a few seconds in a gasp. Harry’s tongue moved his lip ring from one side to the other, pulling back to look at Louis lips. He readjusted on the bed back in his original position like nothing had happened.

“Is it any different?” Louis was breathless, reaching up to touch his lips and feeling the moisture left by Harry’s tongue.

“I like it too.” He confirmed, smiling in Louis’ direction. “You really do look pretty in those flowers. It’s kind of funny because it makes you look so soft.” Louis reached up, taking the petals off his head and hanging them from his lamp.

“You should make me some more, then.” He offered, keening when Harry seemed to take that proposition seriously, nodding. He grabbed the blanket off of Louis’ bed, wrapping it around himself, including his head, face poking out from one side. He looked adorable, really, and it wasn’t until now that Louis realized that his entire body felt as if it was on fire, blood boiling to compensate from the lack of heat from before. Harry was shivering as he lifted the corner of the blanket, scooching himself closer to Louis to wrap him in the quilt as well. “You’re crushing your crown.” Louis mentioned as a few petals fell from Harry’s head as he readjusted the blanket around himself.

“Flowers grow almost anywhere.” Harry reminded him, wrapping his limbs into Louis’ body beneath the covers, both boys still sitting upright. Louis was closer to Harry than their bodies would allow, music still playing from the table beside them. They sat in a comfortable silence, body heat creeping into the blankets at last as though neither of them realized how cold they actually were. Harry’s breathing began to even out against Louis' neck while they sat, and he broke the silence first. “When I kissed you, was that okay? I just assumed it might be okay. You didn’t punch me in the face which was okay.” Louis thought for a moment, smiling to himself. He’d wanted to do that all night. He wanted to do it now, but he couldn’t bring himself to impose himself upon Harry. Harry seemed innocent in a strange way, though Louis knew there was no way that could be true by the way he talked. It was more like Harry was worth more than someone taking advantage of him, especially physically.

“Yeah.” Louis wanted to ask for more, but he was pleased with whatever Harry would give him.

“Have you ever just had the overwhelming desire to kiss a person for hours with no intention? Just to enjoy them?” Louis could feel exactly what he meant at that moment, Harry leaning against his shoulder and eyelashes brushing against his neck. He didn’t respond, much too content to just listen to the boy. “Could I do it again?”

“Yes.” Louis replied instantaneously, lifting his face to look at Harry who looked back at him through lazy, heavy lidded eyes. Their lips remained just inches apart for a few moments, both simply breathing in the drunken air of the hesitation. Louis had always believed that the moment of anticipation before a kiss was always better than the kiss itself, but Harry licked his tongue out to touch his lips gently before pressing his mouth against Louis’, making Louis realize that the reason why he didn’t appreciate kissing before was because he wasn’t kissing Harry.

Harry’s tongue pressed slowly between his lips, tracing the bottoms of his teeth experimentally. Louis closed his lips around Harry’s tongue, pulling his lips back off it all the way to the tip. Their lips touched again, Louis feeling the way Harry smiled against him. His tongue moved past his own lips to touch Harry’s tentatively, Harry making a satisfied noise as he returned the gesture. Harry’s hand reached up to brush Louis’ fringe back for the second time tonight, wrapping his arms around the other boy to pull him tighter against his chest as they detached and reattached their lips over and over again.

“You taste like tea leaves.” Harry giggled, moving his lips to whisper into Louis’ ear. He kissed his neck in the same manner that he’d kissed his lips just moments before, and Louis’ back arched slightly from the sensation. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” Louis was surprised how wrecked he sounded, voice pitchy and full of need and want. 

“Have you ever kissed a boy?” Harry asked with his lips still pressed tightly against Louis’ skin, muffling the words slightly in a way that was much too hot for Louis to handle.

“Not like this.” Louis admitted.

“Me neither. Not like this, I mean.” Harry’s tongue traced the letters wrapping across Louis’ collarbone, teeth grazing the skin as he left small, dark bruises between the black ink. “Something about you feels right and I just wanna go with it.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Harry moved under the blanket so that he was straddling Louis, sitting in his lap facing him with knees on both sides. He placed his hands on both sides of Louis’ face to steady himself, one corner of his mouth turning up in a nervous smile. His lips touched to Louis’ again, tips of their tongues meeting between kisses and noses brushing. Louis’ hands had move to rest gently on Harry’s hips, holding him in place. Harry’s teeth held Louis’ bottom lip for a moment, and Louis surprised himself with a high-pitched noise that came from his throat, hips pressing up into Harry’s bum. Harry gasped as both boy’s eyes flew open, neither expecting a reaction like that. A petal fell from Harry’s hair while they stared at each other, Harry licking his lips.

“We could do more.” Harry breathed, voice low and cautious, as if he didn’t expect anything past kissing. Louis so badly wanted to do more, but the way Harry looked at him reminded him that Harry was young, and the age difference between fifteen and eighteen was bigger than it felt as he sat here with Harry on his bed.

“Whatever you want from me, take it.” Louis suggested, as if not to pressure the young boy to do anything more than he wanted. Harry nodded, but still appeared hesitant.

“Anything I want?” Harry asked cautiously, as though he wasn’t sure if Louis was actually giving him permission to do anything.

“Anything you want, no matter what you want. If that’s just kissing, that’s alright.” Harry bit his lip, wracking his brain for any scenario his teenage mind had ever come up with. Louis was praying that was something like the things he would’ve come up with at fifteen.

Harry bit Louis nose, gently at the tip, breaking the serious mood and making Louis giggle. He felt Harry trying to get his shirt off under the thick blanket, reaching down to help him out. Harry admired Louis’ body with his eyes, tracing the designs of the black ink on the skin. He admired Louis’ body with his fingers, poking the soft bits of his tummy with the tips of his fingers. He admired Louis’ body with his mouth, giving it the same treatment that he’d given his neck earlier, leaving a trail of small bruises down to the waistband of his pants while laying Louis back on the bed. Harry eagerly slipped his fingers beyond the waistband of his pants too fast for Louis to wrap his brain around, and suddenly there was a warm, wet mouth around his cock and he was growing impossibly harder, unable to stop the desperate whimpers escaping his throat. Harry’s tongue teased the tip eagerly, and Louis found himself tangling his fingers in Harry’s curls, wrecking the flowers he’d laced so carefully in his hair. He could feel some pieces of braided hair behind the boy’s ears in his long hair that he hadn’t noticed before, smiling to himself at how precious Harry was.

“Is this good?” Harry asked, bringing attention to his inexperience. Louis wasn’t experienced either, but he had a better grasp on the things he wanted to do to Harry than vice versa.

“Good.” Louis breathed, kicking his pants off all the way. Harry resumed his sucking motion, Louis going between closing his eyes and looking at Harry. He wanted so badly to do everything to the young boy, but didn’t want to scare him or make a wrong move. He listened to the quiet noises Harry made while sucked, gasping when he felt a wet finger tracing his hole and pressing in with a swift motion.

“You said anything.” Harry justified, though he would stop if Louis said so, but Louis jaw fell slack, feeling Harry’s finger prodding at him.

“More.” He whined, Harry pressing in another finger.

“I wanna give you everything, but I don’t know much more.” Harry admitted to a barely coherent Louis who was grinding down on his fingers desperately.

“I- I can make you feel good if you let me.” Louis offered, willing to give up how good this felt for a few moments if only to hear the noises Harry made when he was being pushed to the edge. There were three fingers inside of him now, and Harry seemed to be considering this, fingers plunging deep into the older boy. “Have you ever had someone go down on you?”

“No.”

“Will you let me take care of you? Make you feel so good baby.” Louis voice sounded lower than it usually did, startling him. He whined when Harry removed his fingers, looking at the young boy who pursed his lips.

“Show me.”

Louis undressed the boy still wrapped in the blanket, shirt first and pants second as he laid him back on the blanket they had been curled up in earlier. Harry spread out, unashamed, and Louis felt as though maybe Harry had no problem with nudity in the same way he had no problem not wearing shoes. He imagined waking up on the couch of his parent's house after a long night out and opening his eyes to see Harry walking around the halls fully nude and startling his mom. He almost wanted to laugh at the made-up scenario, but he had the most beautiful boy laid out in front of him waiting and he needed his mouth to do other things. He licked a stripe up the underside of Harry’s cock laying flush with his belly, hearing the boy curse under his breath which made his pulse run faster. Louis gave Harry a few harsh sucks, dragging his lips up and down his length.

“Fuck, your lip ring, Louis.”

“Curse some more, why don’t you? I was just starting to think you were innocent.” Louis teased, and Harry whipped his flower crown at the boy’s face, pouting.

“Hey.” Harry protested, and Louis realized that Harry wasn’t nearly desperate enough that he wasn’t able to fight back to Louis’ teasing. Louis solved this problem by propping Harry’s legs up and bending down to flick his tongue across Harry’s hole.

“Oh.” The boy gasped, hands twisting into the bedsheets. That was the reaction Louis was hoping for, flicking the tongue relentlessly over the hole, teasing the rim. Harry was grinding down against Louis’ face unashamed, making the most gorgeous, downright pornographic noises that Louis had ever heard from another person’s throat.

“Innocent boy.” Louis spoke without thinking, Hand moving to stroke Harry’s length between licks. “So good for me. Barely legal.”

“Not legal.” Harry corrected, laughing with a shaky breath.

“I’m not eighteen yet.” Louis justified, smiling at the younger boy. He crawled up Harry’s body, attaching their lips together again, tongues tangling. He rolled Harry on top, grinding their bodies together. The blanket had rolled with Harry, covering them both as they frotted their hips against each other desperately. Louis reached to grab the bottle of lube from the floor beside his bed, reaching between their bodies to slick Harry up. Harry’s eyes widened as though he’d expected Louis to prep him instead, but Louis smiled, kissing the boy’s lips gently, mouths closed. “I’m ready.”

Harry looked more virginal than ever as he began to press into Louis, eyes wide at the tight heat and forehead wrinkled from how his face contorted with the pleasure. He leaned over when he reached the base, pressing their foreheads together as he caught his own breath. 

“Never done this before.” Harry growled, tongue licking at Louis’ lip ring again. Louis settled down with his bum at the base of Harry’s cock, shifting to indicate that he needed Harry to move. Harry pulled his hips back, slamming back into Louis with force only once, testing the waters. Louis arched his back, moaning so loudly that it echoed through the small room, and Louis wondered how jealous that the people on the other side of the thin walls must be of him right now. “God, fuck, Louis, you’re so sexy.” Louis felt that those words sounded funny coming from Harry’s mouth, but he didn’t think of it much as Harry’s hips started pulling out and pressing into his body rapidly. 

“Harry.” Louis breathed against Harry’s lips between noises that could’ve been words but didn’t make it through Louis’ incoherent brain. “I’m not gonna last, Harry.”

“I want to see you when you come for me.” Those words alone pushed Louis over the edge with wide open eyes, coming onto his stomach with a sequence of curse words that got stuck halfway between Harry’s name. He watched Harry’s face post high and watched as the boy’s jaw fell slack, eyes rolling back as he groaned Louis’ name, filling the boy as he pushed him into overstimulation.

Louis closed his eyes, catching his breath as Harry pulled out. He opened his eyes to Harry licking across his abdomen, cum painting his eager lips as he looked up to lock eyes with the older boy, blushing. 

“Fuck.” Louis realized how little he swore, smiling to himself at the young boy that kissed his stomach. He could get used to it if Harry did this more often.

“You look like such a tough boy but you sound like an angel when you come.” Harry whispered, laying his head on Louis’ clean stomach.

“What about you with this no shoes flower boy shit? Yet you fuck like a wannabe porn star that’s never been touched.”

“Half accurate, Harry reminded, crawling up to lay beside Louis, tucking the blanket around them.

“You staying the night?” Louis asked, yawning, wrapping his arms around the younger boy who curled into his side eagerly. 

“I already did.” Harry’s eyes were closed, but he motioned to the small window where the sun was already half risen.

“That was amazing.” Louis reassured, pressing kisses into Harry’s curls. “I’ve got class tomorrow night but I can bring you to the park tomorrow to make some more crowns? I’ll even wear mine to class if you’d like.” Harry keened, snuggling his face into Louis’ neck.

“Can we pierce my lip?” Harry smiled, opening one eye to judge Louis’ reaction. 

“Absolutely not.” Louis laughed. He couldn’t think of a single time in his life that he was more thankful for a fire alarm.


End file.
